dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kula vs Glacius
Kula vs Glacius is ZackAttackX's one hundred and seventeenth DBX. Description King of Fighters vs Killer Instinct! Hell's gonna freeze over as two fighting game cryokinetics battle! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Crash site. "Ooooh! A UFO!" Kula squealed as she skipped towards the crash site. She examined the fallen spaceship before noticing a puddle of water making its way towards her. The Anti K' backed away as the puddle began to take shape in front of her, revealing Glacius. Kula was in awe. "Wow! So cool! A real life alien!" she screamed, rushing towards him. Glacius wasn't wanting a hug though, and he went for a punch to Kula's gut. Kula yelped as she backed away, skidding to a halt. "Hey, that's rude." she protested, preparing her cryokinesis for a battle. HERE WE GO! Glacius was first into the fray, cutting for Kula's chest with an outstretched blade. The Anti K' flipped away and countered some strikes with kicks from her skates. She then threw several icy shards into Glacius' torso, which merely bounced off her foe's armor. "Oh. Well, that could be a problem." she deduced. Glacius then attempted to barge Kula over with his Cold Shoulder, but Kula responded by wrapping her legs around Glacius' neck, tossing him to the ground with a hurricanrana, dropping the alien to the floor. Kula leaped up and went to plant her skates into Glacius' neck, but he immediately turned himself into a puddle and maneuvered away, allowing Kula to slam her legs into the ground. Glacius reappeared moments later and slashed Kula several times with his blades before punting her into the wall of the crashed ship. The Anti K' landed hard into the wall, dazed. Glacius immediately went to impale Kula with his Ice Lance, to which Kula responded by freezing the ground around her and sliding away. Glacius kept going and broke two holes in the side of his ship with his lances. Kula capitalized and froze over the holes, trapping Glacius' arms in the ship. "Gotcha!" she cheered, striking the struggling Glacius with a combination of punches and kicks to his back, dealing a lot of damage. Glacius knew he couldn't break free using his strength alone, so he transformed into a puddle once again, which freed him from his beatdown. He then popped back up a moment later and clocked Kula in the chin with a Puddle Punch, sending the Anti K' into the air. Glacius then followed up by grabbing Kula's leg and slamming her into the ground, then punted her across the floor. Kula tumbled across the ground, but performed a flip to recover. She skidded to a halt and began tossing crystals at Glacius. Glacius advanced slowly, simply swatting the projectiles away, then blocking a kick from Kula with an outstretched blade, striking back with a kick of his own to Kula's gut. He then slashed the Anti K' over and over, backing her into a corner. Desperately, Kula blew a gust of ice into Glacius' face, temporarily stopping his attack. Kula then summoned a Snowman, which dropped onto Glacius and planted him in a snowy prison. Kula then attacked mercilessly with cuts from her skates and cryokinetic powers, whittling Glacius' stamina down. She then delivered a kick to Glacius' neck, which sent him tumbling to the ground. The cryokinetic alien landed in a heap and Kula skated towards him to finish the job. Glacius realised this and ducked into the comfort of his liquid form to dodge. "Ha! Saw that one coming!" Kula taunted, freezing the floor solid. Glacius saw what Kula was up to and attempted to re-emerge from his liquid form, but only his top half emerged - his lower half being encased in ice. Glacius attempted to free himself, but the Anti K' wasn't going to let him. She skated over to her trapped opponent before charging up a powerful kick with her skates which split Glacius' top half from his bottom half. Glacius' upper half rolled across the floor, while Kula skidded to a stop. "They're never going to believe this!" she chuckled to herself before skating off. DBX! Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Arcade Coin-Op Themed DBX Fights Category:Ice themed DBXs Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights